powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles' Troubles
Summary Part 1: In the first half we’re introduced to a young boy on a rooftop of a pediatric facility named Takaaki, who happens to be struck by the notorious black light of monster da wanism while reminising about a promise he made in the past. We then switch scenes to where the Powerpuff Girls Z trio are in the middle of a confrontation with the always comical Mojo. After the battle ends, rain begins to pour and Miyako starts to lose herself in her own thoughts as she gazes over at a nearby playground. School begins, and Momoko learns of a secret that Miyako had kept from everyone all this time — she longs for the return of a special someone she once met when she was younger. Back at the hospital, we’re given a look into the mind of Takaaki and his resentment of always being secluded from the rest of the world by such an institute because of his chronic illness. Pediatric depression no doubt. Switching scenes back to Utonium’s lab, we see Momoko running her big mouth as usual telling everyone of Miyako’s unrequited love secret. Of course, this only leads to everyone asking Miyako for details as to who this mysterious boy is, whom she met when she was 6 years old. We see young little Miyako and a couple of friends being bullied by three kids who wanted take away their spot to play soccer. Coming to the rescue of the girls is a young but ill Takaaki. The bullies retreat and the girls are then treated to a few neat bubble tricks performed by him. One such trick he calls “freedom”, where he blows an array of tiny bubbles into a huge one ready to depart. They are then set “free” as they are released into the air. As time passes, the other two girls begin to say their goodbyes, as well as Takaaki. Miyako however wants to meet up with him again tomorrow. Takaaki isn’t sure whether he can make it, but promises to meet again one day. The two do what Japanese kids are known to do, a ubikiri promise, and that was the last she saw of him. In the second half we finally see the effects of the black light start to kick in. Part 2: Takaaki transforms into his monster da wan form and runs wild in his hospital room; shattering doors, windows, and eventually finding himself outside where he begins to cause trouble for the innocent civilians of Tokyo. The girls transform themselves as well and try to calm the savage lion-beast, only to find they are too slow to keep up with his fast speed. During the fight, fallen debris can be seen everywhere, including a billboard sign that came awfully close to killing a nearby child. Luckily the beast rushed in the nick of time to save the kid. Bubbles then wondered why a monster would do such a thing. Later on the three found themselves in the same playground they were at earlier. Here they witnessed the beast blowing bubbles, minding his own business. Blossom and Buttercup saw this opportunity to take down the animal but was only stopped short of doing so because of Bubbles. She then extended her arms, pleading for the other two to stop attacking the beast. Bubbles then looked deep into the monster’s eyes and asked, “who are you really?” She realized that a kind-hearted person was somehow hidden behind this fury, since anyone who would be courageous enough to risk their own lives to save the life of a small child had to be. It was then where Bubbles figured out that it was indeed her special someone whom she waited for all these years. The episode ends with Miyako staring at the sky knowing they’ll meet again, because it was a promise… Characters Momoko Akadutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Takaaki Ayagai/Monster Form Mojo jojo (Temporary) Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Peach Trivia *The concept of design for the character Takaaki-chan in monster form reseamble from the Beauty and the Beast. *This series take place from Miyako childhood friend, Takaaki. *In the original show the Powerpuff girls, Bubbles has a crush on Boomer while in the prototype they change it. Navigation Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Character Debut Category:Anime Category:Episode List Category:Season 1